


Episode Chocobo

by Reishiin



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Chocobo POV, Fetch Quest, Gen, Interactive Fiction, POV Second Person, Time Travel, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-20 19:44:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21062171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reishiin/pseuds/Reishiin
Summary: A tiny timetravel flower-collecting game where you play as Ardyn's chocobo.





	Episode Chocobo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pirotess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pirotess/gifts).

> ETA: Please play on desktop (or if you're using mobile, Desktop Mode) if possible!
> 
> Actual wordcount 1706 words, one ending. There is a small sidequest (guide in endnotes).  
Concept adapted from [this comic](https://astral-artz.tumblr.com/post/184610006901).
> 
> Thank you so much to StripySock for betaing.

**[** [Episode Chocobo](https://cipher-stranger.itch.io/episode-chocobo) **]**

**Author's Note:**

> Main route - Collect 3 sylleblossom chains (any kind), make a crown in the Inventory, and go to the tree in Your Own Time.  
Sidequest - If you collect at least one sylleblossom chain from each time period, then make the crown, you will gain access to the city in the Dark Years.
> 
> Thank you for playing! To report a bug, please leave a comment and I will fix it as soon as I can.


End file.
